Snow Day
by MoyaKite
Summary: Human!AU - Prumano and GerIta fluff in the snow. Another request.


**Title**: Snow Day

**Author**: MoyaoftheMist

**Prompt**: "GerIta and Prumano. Anything to do with winter is absolutely sweet?" (for caroselloveneziano)

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Pairings**: Prumano, GerIta

**Warnings**: Uh, writing pairings for the first time (Prumano breaks up both of my otps, haha), fluff, headcanon, human names, no editing. Oh, and censored cursing because I can't actually curse but my characters do. Whoops.

* * *

"Yeah, right, Ludwig—we're not gonna lose to you!" Gil jeered. Lovino smirked, ducking below their snow fort. He'd make the ammo; Gil would take out the competition. Scooping up a gloveful of snow, Lovino packed it into a perfect sphere.

"This one's for Ludwig," he said, passing it to Gil.

"Roger," Gil replied, grabbing it and hurling it over their snow wall. From thesmack, it sounded like it'd hit its mark; Lovino had to fight down a chuckle.

"All right," Ludwig snapped. Lovino peeked around the edge of their fort in time to see him scrape the snow off of his face. "If it's war you want, you'll have it!"

Lovino got to work. Tight-packed, icy snowballs went in the Ludwig pile; soft, fluffy ones that'd crumble on impact went in the Feliciano pile. Before they'd started going out, Lovino would've expected Gil to be reckless, but every shot was precise, and almost all of them hit their mark. Maybe it came from long winters with his brother; maybe it came from experience on the battlefield. Either way, Lovino couldn't help the smug grin that spread across his face whenever he saw Ludwig get snow in his perfectly gelled hair.

Lovino was the sculptor; Feliciano was the painter. Ludwig had less ammo, and the ammo he did have often fell apart mid-flight. Gil had gotten them upwind of their brothers, so they had the force of nature at their backs.

Over on Feliciano's side of the battle, things were looking grim. Ludwig's cheeks were red with the cold, and his teeth kept chattering. He had good aim and a strong throw, but the snowballs wouldn't stay together, and he got hit every time he surfaced.

"I surrender!" Feliciano cried out, waving a white handkerchief in place of a flag. "I don't want to play this game any more!"

"Fine," Ludwig said, slumping back against the ball. Feliciano could tell that he was only pretending to be annoyed to save face in front of his big brother. "A truce!"

Back on Lovino's side, Gil crowed, swooping down to wrap Lovino in an unfortunately snowy embrace.

"You're cold, b******," Lovino muttered. Gil hastily brushed the snow off of them both, kissing Lovino's forehead as he laughed.

"What's next?" Gil hollered, "Want a rematch?"

"Let's just build snow sculptures," Feliciano suggested.

"I bet my boyfriend can make the best f***ing snow sculpture that you've ever seen!" Gil said, leaping over their snow wall. Lovino followed, wary of any retaliatory snow strikes, but Feliciano just grinned.

"I'd love to see that!" he said. Ludwig stood, too, crossing his arms. Lovino had to admit that the poor b****** looked rather icy. No wonder Feliciano had stopped the fight. "Can we have some hot chocolate first, though?"

Gil slung an arm around Lovino's shoulder.

"Your hot chocolate is the best," Gil told him, squeezing his arm affectionately. "I bet it'd win any competition hands down."

Lovino rolled his eyes.

"You're just saying that so you don't have to make any," he huffed.

"Doesn't make it any less true," Gil shrugged, kissing Lovino's cheek. Lovino sighed.

"Okay, okay, let's get warmed up and drink some hot chocolate!"

* * *

Lovino bit his lip in concentration, trying to ignore his brother. Feliciano was humming on his side of the stove, cheerfully adding dark chocolate chips to his pot of hot milk. Some spices and citrus fruits sat on the counter beside him.

"Ludwig loves chocolate oranges," Feliciano beamed. "Do you think I should put orange zest on the whipped cream? Oh, or maybe I should try chocolate shavings, since those look so pretty." Feliciano stirred the milk thoughtfully. "Chocolate and peppermint go so well together," he mused. "I wonder if I should have gone with that—I think I brought some peppermint oil with me. And then he could have used a candy cane to stir it…"

"Shut up," Lovino said. Dark chocolate and good whole milk—check. He was almost done grinding up a cinnamon stick to mix into the drink; he planned to sprinkle the remainder on the whipped cream and use another cinnamon stick as a decoration in each cup. Some chocolate chips would be a nice touch—Gil loved them.

"Ooh, that smells delicious," Feliciano sighed.

"You can have a taste once it's ready," Lovino said sternly. Ludwig and Gil had gotten the brunt of the snow action; they'd gone off to shower and change into dry clothes. The hot chocolate had to be ready by the time they were done—and even though Gil loved hour long showers, Lovino knew he'd be rushing to get the first taste of hot chocolate.

"It's not really a competition, Lovino," Feliciano said gently. "They're going to love both of them. You know that."

"Yeah," Lovino sighed, shoulders sagging a little. He lowered the burner so that the milk wouldn't start boiling. "It's not like they're going to be impartial about it."

"Ludwig might try to be diplomatic," Feliciano laughed. "I think he's coming downstairs."

They both finished up their hot chocolate samples, setting them out on the table. Ludwig sat down in his usual spot. Meanwhile, Gil was still toweling off, but he took the stairs three at a time to get down to the breakfast nook.

Gil sniffed the air and groaned. "That smells incredible."

Feliciano was right—they loved both types of hot chocolate. But Lovino noticed that Gil positively beamed as he tasted the cinnamon, and he felt oddly pleased with himself.

* * *

If the hot chocolate hadn't really been a competition, the snow sculptures surely were; passersby stared as the brothers worked together on their sculptures. Feliciano and Ludwig opted for a castle tall enough to stand in, complete with a moat. In retaliation, Lovino and Gil sculpted a dragon curled up in the snow beside it.

"Shouldn't it be attacking the castle?" Lovino frowned. Gil shook his head.

"She guarding her eggs!" he insisted. "Then we can sculpt all of her baby dragons in a big dragon pile!"

Lovino was used to these flights of fancy—that was how Gil kept coming home with stuffed pandas and bottles of maple syrup. It was kind of cute, once you got to know him. So Lovino did sculpt a sleeping pile of baby dragons, and Gil was so beside himself with joy that he showed off to every passerby, an enormous grin never once leaving his face.

"They're so precious!" Feliciano cooed. "Look at them, Ludwig. Aren't they adorable?"

"We concede defeat," Ludwig said, nodding. "It's a shame that they'll melt soon."

"Pictures don't melt!" Gil said. Hewhipped out his cell phone, recording a full 360 degree view of the dragons and insisting that he was going to upload it to his blog as soon as he got home, along with the forty or so candid pictures he'd taken while Lovino and Feliciano and Ludwig had been sculpting.

That night, when Gil and Lovino curled up on the sofa, Lovino tilted his head back and kissed Gil on the chin.

"Good day, right?" Gil grinned, kissing Lovino's nose. Lovino settled back against him.

"Yeah," Lovino agreed. "A good day."


End file.
